How About That Powder?
by Spongecatdog
Summary: What if the powder The Serpent blew into Lee's didn't make him dizzy, but instead a drug that doesn't allow him to move? Surely nothing too bad, right? Lee/The Serpent PWP SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3


_' The key...! It's missing_!' Lee's hand felt around underneath the bed in search of something that would explain how they had found out he had it. Sure enough, Lee pulled out a flashing Mic-like machine. The smell of eggs and sulfer wafted over to his nose as he heard the noise of scurrying feet. Someone was still here! They had came in his home to take one of the only things that could help prove his innocence. Like hell he was going to let that happen without a fight. Lee Ping quickly made his way down the stairs only to find the living room in complete shambles.

'_Man, mom is gonna be **TICKED**_.' he mused internally.

Lee heard a knock and scurrying feet headed towards the door.

_' They're still here...! I need to get to whoever it is quickly and get the key before everything is ruined._'

Fortunately, he was able to catch up to the motorcyclist helmet wearing intruder.

Unfortunately, the odd person that stood before him carried some sort of powder. Before Lee could even open his mouth to get a word out, the mysterious powder was blown into his face. His eyes flickered in and out of vision as whatever the powder was began to work. Lee faintly felt arms grab him before he fell into the darkness. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was a smirk.

* * *

When Lee Ping began to wake up, the first thing he noticed was the irritating burn on both of his wrists and ankles. The second thing he noticed was the soft, silky fabric beneath him. The third thing he noticed was there was an eerily cold chill in regions that usually wouldn't be cold. At least, not with clothes on they wouldn't. This made Lee's eyes shoot open quickly. After a glance at his lower body, he discovered he was in fact naked. A sigh and its way past his lips.

_'Great Ping. Not only did you lose the guy who stole your key, you're also naked in a mysterious place you've never seen before. Just great.' _

Deciding to make use of the time he had and not panicking, (Nope. No fear here. Because you know, getting kidnapped and being stuck in a foreign place isn't frightening at all.) he looked around the room. The irritating burn on his wrists and ankles was caused by long, burly ropes that held him tightly. The silky fabric beneath him was a cool blue that covered the entirety of the bed. Nothing else in the room was particularly interesting aside from the fact there were no windows. It was a normal room all in all albeit being a tad fancier than what he was used to. The area itself reminded him of one of the upper class hotel rooms. So why was he strapped to the bed? Another sigh erupted from the boy. Lee tried to lift his right arm in an attempt to see how strong the rope was. Panic rushed through his system when the muscle refused to listen. He tried again with his other arm. The limb didn't even flinch. Lee's eyes were wide open now, unadulterated fright shooting throughout his body.

He was trapped. Not only by the ropes that stayed as they were, but by his own body as well. Oh, and by the way? He still had no idea _**WHO**_ had placed him here. And he is completely naked.

A low chuckle responded through the room. Lee's eyes automatically went to find the source of the noise. A startled squawk fled from him before he could stop the noise from escaping. The source of the noise was none other than the man that had been in his house earlier, judging by his outfit. The only difference was that he had removed the helmet. It was a tall male, clearly a few years older than him. He had a sly smirk on his face as he brushed back a strand of his blue-streaked black hair and stood up from his spot on the floor.

"Nice to see you have finally awoken, little one. I was beginning to wonder whether or not I had given you too much."

Wide eyes met confident one's as Lee stared irediculously at the other person in the room

"Who are you?! Where am I?! And why am I naked and drugged?!"

The other male confidently smirked and walked over to the side of the bed, lightly petting the other's chest causing Lee to shiver slightly. When he spoke, it was deep purr.

"Ah, Mr. Ping, we finally meet face to face. I have a name, but I would prefer it if you were to call me 'The Serpent'. We are in one of my many...settlements currently. And as for the reason go are naked and drugged? Come now Lee, you're rather smart despite what my employers think. I'm sure you can figure out why your naked and spread out on a **_bed._**"

Lee could have swore he had a heart attack right then and there. Surely he didn't mean...? But no, with just one look at the eyes that never seemed to move away from him told him the man, this Serpent, was completely serious. Lee's breaths began speeding up as he watched the other, infinitely more wary of the man. He slowed his breathing intake, knowing that if he didn't, he would inevitably hyperventilate and pass out. Passing out was out of the question right now. Lee refused to allow the man any access to his body while he was asleep. Not that he could do much now awake. After he had calmed himself enough to talk, Lee asked this...Serpent guy a question.

"So you're going to rape me?"

The tall male chuckled once again and sat down beside the naked male. Lee instinctively wanted to move away from the dangerous man. Unfortunately, whatever was in his system had not decided to disappear yet, so he was forced to feel the other against him. The Serpent moved his hand over to gently pet Lee's hair as he went to speak again. The man still wore a smirk on his face.

"Oh no Lee. I would never do something so **_brutal_** to one such as you. No. I will make you want it **_first_**, then I will take you fast and hard. Don't worry, I'll make sure to hit your prostate every single time."

By the time The Serpent had finished with his small speech, he was staring so intently at Lee that the teen felt almost as if the other had already imagined the whole scenario. And considering how quickly his 'Serpent' was waking up, Lee wouldn't be surprised if this was the first time the other had thought of such things. Lee opened his mouth to rebuke back (and probably snarl a bit as well. Whichever came first really.), but before he could get a word out, The Serpent had dove in to meet the teen's face. With his own face.

The Serpent began to explore the other's cavern, slowly mapping out the insides of the great Prankster Lee Ping's mouth. He tasted like Oriental tea and mint.

Lee was in shock the first few moments of contact. So much so that he didn't even realize he was moaning until he felt the other smirk against his lips. Lee jerked back suddenly with his eyes wide. The Serpent leaned back, obviously smug about causing the other to moan already. Lee glared at the man above him.

"Don't be so smug! You just caught me by surprise."

The smirk on the other's face grew larger. Perhaps it wouldn't be too hard to get the other to consent after all? With this thought, The Serpent swung his leg over to straddle the male below him. Making sure that their crotches were aligned correctly, The Serpent ground down and let out a let out a low, sultry moan. Lee gasped as he attempted to hold in the moan building up in his throat, trying not to reveal how quickly he was coming undone.. As if he would let out a noise like that as soon as the other did something to him! He was no trained whore for someone's pleasure! But in reality, the friction was delicious. Electric shocks flew throughout his body. Every single nerve in his body felt alive and kicking.

The Serpent paused in his ministrations to look at the male underneath him. The sight that met him was delicious. Lee's hair was splayed across the pillows laid underneath his head. His cheeks were almost as red as the brilliant red in his hair. The boy's eyes were half hidden by his eyelids and glazed over. The Serpent was slightly surprised. All that from just dry humping the other? The boy must have not had a lot of experience, he decided.

The Serpent slid down for a moment and began swirling his younger around the defiant boy's right nipple. His left hand went to pinch and roll the other nipple. He felt Lee groan silently at his handiwork and chuckled again. '_Such a stubborn boy to not simply give in to the pleasure. No matter. I have other ways to make him beg._'

Lee Ping was in a bit of a pickle right now. The pleasure still shooting through his body was absolutely heavenly, but the person who was doing it to him caused it to turn into a bit more of a hellish experience. He was already so close to breaking, but he refused to give in that easily. He still has his pride damn it. And suddenly, everything stopped. The sensations, the sucking, the pinching, everything. Lee was panting heavily as he tilted his head up to look for the other. Why had he stopped the pleasure? Not that isn't what he originally wanted but...It still felt good no matter what he said. Lee wasn't ready to give up that much pleasure that quickly.

He looked up to see The Serpent smirking at him once again and let out a husky statement as he started licking his way down the other's abdomen.

"Don't worry. I'm not finished with you yet. You **_WILL_** want me in you."

Lee shivered and watched as the man silently made his way even farther down his body. His skin jumped slightly every time the other lapped at his skin. Where was he...? Oh!

Suddenly a wet, hot heat fell over Lee's prick. It had swollen sometime earlier when The Serpent was teasing his nipples. Sure, Lee had masturbated (What teenage boy doesn't?), but his hand was NOTHING compared to what the man could do with his mouth. Lee could feel the male's tongue teasing at his shaft even as he hollowly bobbed his head on the teen's member. Lee finally relented and let out a low moan that had been aching to be let out. He could feel the lips around his cock twist into what he knew was a smirk. Vibrations hit his flesh as the other other chuckled. Lee let out a wail of pleasure, his toes curling into the silken sheets. His breathing was coming out in quick, shallow pants right as the warm heat in his abdomen began to spread inside of him.

"I..I...I'm gonna...!"

Before Lee could finish his sentence or his climax, The Serpent pulled off. Lee gave the other male a confused glare. How dare he lead him on this far and then not finish! Lee's whole body was beginning to tremble as he felt his orgasm recede slightly. He let out a low, angry whine at the other, trying to tell him what he wanted as his words were failing him. The Serpent watched the other, amusement clear in his eyes. He chuckled and turned to Lee with faux innocent eyes.

"Oh? Is there something you want from me Lee?"

Another low whine was heard.

"I'm sorry Lee, but I have no clue what that's supposed to mean. Maybe you want me to leave you here like this with no means of relieving yourself...?" His voice trailed off.

"NO! I mean...!"

"Then what is it that you want from me, Lee?"

Lee mumbled a low sentence with his eyes averted to the side; his face was a crimson red.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

Lee mumbled again, only slightly louder this time.

"Could you say that again? I'm afraid I didn't quite catch it."

"I SAID I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR FRENCH GIRLS."

An eyebrow shot up at Lee's yelling exclamation.

"Oh."

Lee's eyes widened quickly and his face grew so red that The Serpent was slightly worried the boy's head would explode. A smirk slid onto his face, almost as if the look of shock had never existed.

"Well if that's what you want."

The Serpent quickly lapped at his fingers to wet them and began to work at Lee's entrance. He could feel the other shiver and cringe due to the strange feeling. The Serpent added another finger and made a scissoring motion, feeling the teen tightening around the intrusions. He heard a pleased moan from above him and added a third finger. Once The Serpent decided that Lee had been prepped enough, he pulled all of his fingers out. Lee let out a low whine at the sudden emptiness inside him.

The Serpent practically ripped off his pants. He hadn't bothered to put on underwear today, so there was no problem there. He spat on his hand and began pumping his already hard and throbbing cock. No use in hurting the other by not using preparation. He aligned his cock to where it could easily go straight into the other boy's swollen hole. His eyes drifted up to meet Lee's wide ones. Whether the boy knew it or not, his fingers and toes were beginning to work again. '_Seems like the powder is starting to wear off...Interesting_.'

"That python isn't going to fit inside of me. No way. It's going to tear me apart."

The Serpent raised an eyebrow at the nickname the boy laying underneath him had given his lower regions.

"What do you think the preparation was for then?"

"...on a scale of one to ten, how offended would you be if I thought it was just one of your weird kinks?"

The Serpent eyed Lee with an expression akin to a dead pan and slammed inside of him with all of his might. He had hoped that Lee would be too distracted by the shock of something entering so quickly without notice that it would distract from the pain. Judging by the other's wail, he figured he was wrong. But that didn't matter as much right now. Not as long as The Serpent was buried deep inside Lee. Lee's warm walls surrounded his dick and outlasted every second. He let a low moan and leaned forward to bite and suck at Lee's neck. He just wanted to ram inside the other and feel more of that heavenly feeling surrounding his most tender external body part. But for Lee's sake, he had to wait. Once again, there was no reason to hurt the boy anymore than he currently is. He drew a shaky breath.

"Try relaxing a little. It'll help you get used to the burn."

Lee was trying so hard not to scream in agony. He was pretty proud of himself for not considering it felt like his back end was being torn in half. Listening to the other's advice, he slowly relaxed and became accustomed to the feeling.

"Ready."

The Serpent could have cried in relief. He quickly jerked back and shot himself forward. Lee's back arches off the bed in pleasure. A loud scream ripped its way out of his throat. But not in pain, no. This was ALL pleasure. He let out a shaky breath as he recovered from the intense pleasure shooting throughout his system.

"D-Do that again. Right there."

The Serpent smirked. Looks like he was still able to find the pleasure centers of the body. Once again he jerked back and thruster forward, except this time he didn't allow Lee a moment to recover. He just kept on and on, thrusting back and forth against the boy's bundle of nerves.

Lee didn't know how much more he could last. The repetitive hits against his prostate and the sounds bouncing off the walls were starting to get to him. And then The Serpent did the thing. He grabbed Lee's dick and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Lee wasn't even able to tell the other he was cumming before he orgasmed all over the others hand and his own stomach.

Lee's already tight walls clenched around The Serpent as he continued thrusting in the nubile body. He could feel a deep burning rising up in his abdomen. The Serpent ran his hands through Lee's hair before tugging strongly and releasing deep within the boy. His hips continued to thrust as he rid out his orgasm. After he was finished, he pulled his limp member out and rolled over beside the boy. The Serpent snapped his fingers and the ropes that were once binding Lee released him.

"You know, when I woke up this morning, this is the last thing I expected to have happened. Screwing with the enemy. Literally."

"Life is strange like that..."

* * *

[EPILOGUE]

A high pitched beep responded through the room. The Serpent's eyes flew open as he heard it. He quickly got up and walked over the we're the beeping sound was coming from. It was a small video camera. The Serpent smirked as he noticed that the entire thing was recorded. A gasp knocks him out of his thoughts.

"You taped it?!"

The Serpent turned around with an innocent face.

"Of course. The best kind of porn is the DO-IT-YOURSELF kind. And I'm sure you'll help me make more, right Lee? After all, you wouldn't want this type of thing to get out would you?"

Lee sighed and decided something. He must have pissed off some serious gods to make life hate him this much.

_**AN: I wrote this for a kink meme, because I noticed there was no love for this ship on Fanfiction yet. Sorry if either Lee or The Serpent are OOC. Thank you for reading~!**_

**_Ciao~_**


End file.
